claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Abyssal One
Definition An Awakened Being, formerly a No. 1 Claymore. History There are three known cases of No. 1 Claymores awakening. They are called "Abyssal Ones" (深淵の者, Shin'en no Mono, literally "Persons of the Abyss"). Each Abyssal One settled in one of the five regions of the island—west (Lautrec), north (Alphonse) and south (Mucha). The east (Sutare) is under the control of the Organization. The central region of Toulouse appears neutral. For an unnamed length of time, a peaceful status quo existed between the entities. Then Isley, the Abyssal One of the North, raises an army of Awakened Beings and expands into the others' realms. File:Isley.jpg|Isley of the Northern Lands File:Luciela_and_Isley.jpg|Luciela of the Southern Lands File:Abyssal.jpg|Riful of the Western Lands List of Abyssal Ones Riful of the West Main Article : Riful *First Appearance: Scene 42, Anime Scene 15. *Former Rank: No. 1 *Type: Offensive (listed as, kougekikata—攻撃型—offensive type, in the "Claymore Databooks") *Status: Dead *Anime voice: Nana Mizuki The Japanese "Rifuru" suggests "Riffle," corresponding to her awakened form. Riful is Claymore No. 1 of the first generation of female Claymores. She is the youngest Claymore to awaken. The whimsical and cheerful young girl is actually completely amoral with a disregard for anyone other than her goals. She lives in the west (Lautrec) together with her consort Dauf. In her struggle against Isley, Riful tries creating an army of Awakened Beings. She captures on a regular basis Claymores, who she tortures and awakens if possible. By the time she meets Jean's Awakened Being Hunting Party, Riful already killed 30 Claymores. Clare and Galatea get Riful's attention as possible "recruits," but she decides to wait for them to become stronger before turning them into her awakened allies. She also warns that Isley will not be as gentle as she was when she defeated them (Scene 40). Riful has said that the only way to beat Isley is to join her. In her transformed state, she becomes jet-black and can disassemble her body into thin strips. She uses this ability to avoid sword blows or attack her foes. In the new arc, Riful attempts to recruit Audrey and Rachel, among others. She states that she is looking for Claymores who are skilled at sensing and manipulating yoki. She needs them for "something interesting" that she found, believing it can even out the balance of power between herself and the Isley-Priscilla alliance. Riful realizes something amiss about the story of Isley defeating Priscilla, for she noted that Priscilla was much stronger than Isley, her, or Dauf. A rare instance where she reveals real anger. Riful captures Renee after Renee leaves Raki and Priscilla in Doga village. She wants Renee to assist in awakening both the partially merged Rafaela and Luciela, and will let her go once the deed is done. After Isley's death, the Organization sends Alicia and Beth, as well as 11 Abyss Feeders, to kill Riful. Riful survives the Organization, but not Priscilla. When Dauf attacks Priscilla, she tosses out Riful's upper torso as a distraction (Helen says "A girl's... corpse?"). When Dauf glances at Riful's body, Priscilla destroys his right arm (Scene 102). Isley of the North Main Article: Isley *First Appearance: Scene 56, Anime Scene 19 *Former Rank: No. 1 *Type: Offensive *Status: Dead *Anime voice: Kouji Yusa Isley (イースレイ, "Īsurei") is male Claymore No. 1 of the first generation. His nickname "White Silver King" derives from his long silver hair. He refers to himself as "Isley of Alphonse" and Priscilla's "general." As an Awakened Being, he controls the north, but promises Priscilla to go south. Despite being an Awakened Being for more than 78 generations, Isley still remembers almost everything he ever learned about swordsmanship. Priscilla A story for meant for public consumption: Isley defeats Priscilla when she rampaged through the north, then makes her his consort. The reality—Isley had half his torso destroyed by Priscilla. Priscilla reverts back to her human form during her fight with Isley. Realizing that her awakening had caused her mind to regress, Isley returns to his human and swears allegiance to Priscilla. He promises to take her south to find her parents (Extra Scene 3). Thus begins the expansion beyond Alphonse. While he has pledged his life to the more powerful Priscilla, he is far more intelligent and experienced than she is and often seems to be the dominant and active member of their partnership. Northern Campaign Isley amasses an army of Awakened Beings, raising a total of 31 soldiers, including former male Claymore No. 2, Rigardo. Later, an Awakened Being Hunting Party—lead by Eva, No. 7—is wiped out by this army. In response, the Organization begins the Northern Campaign, sending a task force of 24 Claymores to contain Isley. After two battles, all 24 Claymores are defeated. Isley then splits his army, sending 11 against Organization headquarters in Staff. And 12 against Riful of the West (Scene 71). All 23 are killed, as Isley planned (Scene 62). With both the Organization and Riful occupied, Isley moves against Luciela of the South, defeating her. His plan is twofold—by distracting Riful, Isley kills any chance of a team-up between her and Luciela, the only possible way to defeat Priscilla. In conquering Mucha, Isley keeps his promise to Priscilla—taking her south to find her parents. During the Northern Campaign, Isley finds Raki and take him under his wing. Later, Isley agrees to become Raki's teacher and begins to instruct him in swordsmanship, commenting that Raki reminds him a lot of how he was in his own youth. But at some point during the Seven Year Time-Skip, Isley is hounded by a new weapon from the Organization. He meets his fate after the Seven Ghosts return south. Mucha In Scene 86, Helen and Deneve detects massive yoki from an unnamed town in Mucha. Dietrich warns them to leave, citing the presence of "Demons." The warning is ignored, as Helen and Deneve assume Dietrich meant Isley. Helen and Deneve decide to find him in town, hoping to catch a glance of him for a thrill. But he sees through their disguise and attacks. Helen and Deneve fight for their lives. During the ensuing battle, the actual "Demons" appears—Abyss Feeders. Ironically, the Feeders are made from the remains of 11 Awakened Beings that Isley sent to attack the Organization. The Feeders attack Helen, Deneve and Isley. Dietrich intervenes, telling Helen and Deneve to keep still, as the Feeders detect motion. The three escape, while the Feeders destroy Isley. Isley hacks apart the Feeders, but they quickly regenerate and adapt to his tactics. But he cannot regenerate fast enough. Eventually three of his legs are destroyed and his body collapses to the ground where he is eaten alive. He spends his last moments reminiscing about his time with Raki and Priscilla and wishes his life with his pseudo family could of continued just a bit longer. Appearance and Abilities Awakened, he resembles a black centaur. His arms can morph into any weapon: lance, bow, shield, claw, axe and a sword similar to a Claymore's. His bow fires barrages of organic arrows, each homing in on its target. Despite Isley's size (height of 5m/16ft), Isley is even faster than Rigardo (Extra Scene 3). Luciela of the South Main Article: Luciela *First Appearance: Scene 62 *Former Rank: No. 1 *Type: Offensive (listed as, kougekikata—攻撃型—offensive type, in the "Claymore Databooks") *Status: Merged With Rafaela/Awakened as Destroyer Luciela is Rafaela's older sister and the Abyssal One of the South. Former Claymore No. 1, she awoke after a failed "Soul Link" experiment, which blinded her sister. Taking place at Headquarters in Staff, her awakening nearly destroys the Organization. Luciela fights Isley following his incursion into her territory, the southern region of Mucha. Rafaela watches. After Luciela's defeat, Rafaela finds her kneeling exhausted in a stream. Rafaela embraces her sister, but breaks Luciela's back, killing her and discharging yoki at the same time. As a result, the two bodies merged. This entity becomes The Destroyer. In her Abyssal form, Luciela is a humanoid with feline hindlegs. Her cat-like head has a two jaws column. Luciela fights with foreclaws and two long, muscular tails extending from her buttocks. Tails have multi-fanged mouths along their length, and Luciela can morph similar mouths anywhere on her body. Possible Abyssal Ones Alicia *First Appearance: Scene 62, Anime Scene 11 (Mention Only) *Former Rank: No. 1 *Type: Special (listed as, tokushukata—特殊型—Special Type, in the "Claymore Databooks") *Status: Dead Alicia is Claymore No. 1 of both Clare's and Clarice's generations. With her twin sister, Beth, the twins succeed at "Soul Link," an Organization experiment to produce controllable Awakened Beings. Technically an "Abyssal One," Alicia can revert back with Beth's help. Category:Species Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One